Lluvia del corazón
by blackrose8
Summary: Pequeño songfic basado en el ending de Love Hina, y dedicado a Rock Lee.


Es un songfic dedicado a Rock Lee, personaje que me encanta, y la canción en la que se basa es en el ending de Love Hina. Espero les guste.

Lluvia del corazón.

La tarde pasa lentamente y aún realizo mis ejercicios rutinarios...

-57, 58, 59 y 60- grito sin perder mi concentración; sólo pienso... no hay nada que me distraiga del deber.

Sin embargo un pequeño e incesante ruido me distrae de cualquier intento de entrenamiento.

La lluvia empieza a caer con fuerza, mi sensei está ocupado con Ten Ten y Neji en otro lugar; y estoy lejos de Konoha como para refugiarme; sólo me queda esperar. Sin embargo, al ver como las gotas caen; inconscientemente pienso en ti...

Porque... yo que fui tu amigo desde hace años, te apoyé en todo lo que pude; incluso te entregué mi amor constantemente... a pesar de todo, de mis esfuerzos por llamar tu atención y conquistarte me ignoraste. Jamás me miraste como algo más, sólo fui aquel joven de las cejas poblados y de vestimenta extraña, me mirabas con miedo; pero después de demostrarte todo sólo fui un amigo.

El cielo se torna más gris, la temperatura desciende y empiezo a sentirme incómodo... triste; me da la sensación de que caigo nuevamente en ese lugar oscuro... faltante de luz que me de esperanza. Trato de reanudar mi entrenamiento pero el dolor me distrae... sólo me siento en el pasto, viendo pasar las gotas de lluvia por el suelo...

-Sakura-chan; que hice para no merecerte...-.

Mi mente se remonta al tiempo en que éramos más jóvenes; mi meta principal era y es ser el mejor en el estilo del taijutsu, sin embargo cuando te conocí en la pelea para volvernos chunnin todo cambió; la meta era clara: ganar tu corazón.

Algunos dicen que es necedad y rareza, yo lo veo como un espíritu de juventud... por eso me presenté ante ti de ese modo; efusivamente como suelo ser; claro que a ti te pareció algo no muy agradable y evitabas todo contacto conmigo.

Pero no me detuve; jamás dejé que tu indiferencia fuera un impedimento para poder demostrarte mis sentimientos... ni siquiera él.

-Uchiha... tienes suerte...- alcanzo a decir con gran tristeza.

El no sólo era un rival a vencer en poder... ¡era tu razón de desvelo!, pero la palabra rendición nunca la he pronunciado, y menos en ese tiempo; cuando había mucho porque jugar.

Intenté todo, incluso al salvarte tu vida gané tu respeto, un punto para mí... y en la pelea contra Gaara te preocupaste por las heridas que me ocasionó; esa fue mi dicha durante aquellos meses de peligro, cuando creí que todo mi trabajo se perdería...

Pero no, tú llegaste a animarme cuanto pudiste; estuviste cerca durante los momentos de miedo y dolor; no sabes cuanto he apreciado tal asomo de cariño que me mostraste... pero yo; esperando algo más... sólo me quedé allí... en espera.

Aún seguías enamorada de Uchiha, incluso pude notar que tenías asomos de afecto hacia Naruto; no quise tomar importancia, ya que creía que podría lograr algo contigo. El día de la partida de Uchiha, me fue difícil acercarme... estabas devastada por su ida y tú creíste que nunca volvería contigo.

Me sentía feliz, pensé en que ese era el momento oportuno para conquistarte... pero no pude atreverme; sólo pude consolarte, el dolor que sentías era demasiado fuerte como para querer aprovecharme de ello.

Pasaron los años, y lo viste... cambió drásticamente pero aún lo amabas, cosa que no soportaba; pero no podía hacerte cambiar de parecer mas nunca cesé en mis intentos para enamorarte.

Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar esos pensamientos y observo la lluvia... las gotas recorrían mi cara, pero no pude evitar mezclar esas gotas con lágrimas... lágrimas que surgen del dolor que siento al verte al lado de aquel hombre que tuvo la osadía de volver y pedirte tu perdón... pensé que lo ignorarías; él te hizo sufrir demasiado, pero caíste rendida.

No te culpo, jamás creí que lo tuyo fuese amor verdadero; y lo más sorprendente es que él te correspondió¿¡Pero cómo?!; te trató mal, te ignoró incluso te humilló... y aún así cediste a su perdón y a la entrega de su amor.

No lo creo, repaso eso por mi mente pero no lo creo... yo te traté bien, te cuidé; siempre estuve ayudándote en lo que pude... las muestras de mi amor fueron varias: rosas, chocolates, salíamos aunque éramos interrumpidos por Naruto.

No me di por vencido, lo intenté muchas veces, soñando... esperanzado en que podrías mirarme, pero al menos soy feliz con lograr que cambiaras de pensamiento acerca de mí.

Me siento triste, la soledad parece apoderarse de mi ser; no puede ser así... yo no soy así; cuando supe de tu noviazgo con Uchiha sentí como mis esfuerzos y deseos fueron en vano... me mostré firme frente a los demás y actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado; lucía en frente de ti feliz para no preocuparte.

Pero este sentimiento aumenta cada vez más, yo que veía en ti amor, dulzura y esperanza se perdió cuando tú te entregaste a otro hombre... mi corazón no late más y mis esperanzas mueren junto con mi amor.

Lluvia incesante y el cielo gris, tan extraño... cuantas veces contemplé el cielo de azul puro, soñando... soñando en lo feliz que te haría y como hubiera sido mi vida contigo. Abrazo mis piernas con mis abrazos, cierro los ojos y sólo me consuelo con los sueños y los recuerdos de viejos tiempos.

Me escondo en mis interiores, aquel lugar donde la felicidad no llega... sólo allí puedo llamar a tu nombre en vano; el lugar donde mis pensamientos más lúgubres anidan en mi ser.

Siento algo de calor... _–que será- _me pregunto mientras levanto mi vista. Es el sol, que a pesar de ser cubierto totalmente por las nubes más oscuras; sigue brillando sin cesar y aún transmite los rayos de luz a pesar de lo que pueda pasar.

¡Basta!, no soy así; siempre veo de las derrotas el lado positivo, siempre me motivan; pero esta vez fue diferente, tengo que admitirlo he sido derrotado... no me enorgullece perder en algo que era tan preciado para mí; pero debo admitir algo positivo, ya que gracias a esto puedo entender el juego tan cruel que puede ser el amor.

Lo agradezco; a pesar de todo lo comprendo... he entendido que así como las peleas el amor puede ser igual de doloroso y fuerte. Me motiva a seguir adelante, después de todo... no puedo seguir lamentándome.

Tengo una vida por seguir, hay sueños e ilusiones que me esperan y me llaman; ¡mi espíritu no puede ser vencido de éste modo!, seguir adelante... jamás caer deshonrosamente y negar la derrota; he actuado cobardemente estos días pero no más.

La lluvia cesa así como mi dolor... puedo ver como el sol brilla de nuevo donde una vez existió la agonía; debo seguir y demostrar todo lo que puedo dar. Sakura-chan te lo agradezco... me has enseñado algo valioso.

Gracias a ti puedo vivir sin el dolor del amor perdido, mejor momento para conocerte no pudo existir. Ver el horizonte brillar me recuerda el sin fin de sentimientos que pueda conocer.

Me incorporo del suelo, veo como las gotas de lluvia son secadas por el sol que brilla seguro de sí mismo, con su entereza inquebrantable; la lluvia que existía en mi ser fue sacada por los rayos de promesas y sueños venideros.

Aún soy joven, me espera un gran futuro así como a mis amigos; seguiré mi camino así como tú seguirás también...

-Felicidades Sasuke Uchiha, eres el ganador- murmuro con una sonrisa en mi ser, mostrándome seguro.

Mi fe ha vuelto, hay que continuar y no morir consumido por mi sufrimiento, sólo deseo lo mejor para ti, tu felicidad es el regalo más preciado que me puedas dar... en especial si tu alegría es compartida con el ser que más amas.

Por mi parte, me prometeré lo que quizás será la meta más difícil de mi vida: el encontrar a alguien que llegue a ser tan especial como tú a quien pueda amar y proteger con todo mi ser...

-¡Rock Lee que haces!-.

Alguien me llama, es una voz femenina; al voltear puedo apreciar a una vieja amiga de cabello castaño junto con un joven de ojos perlados y alguien mayor.

-Rock Lee, ven ya... no puedes dejar que una lluvia tonta te detenga-. grita mi maestro con energía –Hay cosas que celebrar¡Tsunade-san me ha asignado una nueva tarea!-.

Mis amigos y mi maestro se acercan junto con una figura nueva... que al parecer es una joven de nuestra edad; si es que mi vista no me engaña. Miro el viejo árbol con el cual aún realizo mis entrenamientos...

-A pesar de todo... sigues en pie- digo mientras coloco la mano en la corteza que ha sido curada por el árbol.

_-Tengo que ser igual que él- _pienso mientras me encamino a la dirección de mis amigos. Debo ser fuerte como el árbol ó el sol, perseverar sin duda alguna...

Dirigirme a aquel lugar donde la luz pueda llenarme de alegría...

Camino con mayor velocidad hasta que encuentro a mis amigos y me comentan que de ahora en adelante, esa joven se unirá al equipo. Pienso en positivo... uno nunca sabe lo que llegará a suceder; esto es un nuevo comienzo.

El cielo se ha despejado completamente, mientras comienza el atardecer pienso... sólo se tiene una oportunidad por vivir, no puedo rendirme... quien sabe; uno jamás puede creer en lo cerca que puede estar el amor.


End file.
